Bella Girl Doesn't Cry
by Fanpires101
Summary: Twilight is out and everyone is bagging on tough girl Bella for being having the same name loving Edward Cullen what happens when a new student is just like him. Will Bella fall for him? will he break her heart? Is he really Edward Cullen? Find out!
1. Showdown In Homeroom

**A/N-don't own twilight I own Tatiana and the plot….**

1-Showdown In Homeroom

BPOV

As soon as Mr. Kai walked out of the room she started.

"Okay everyone, I'm having an end of school pool party and I have to invite

everyone so…" Tatiana walked over to me. "Here, though I doubt you can swim or pull

of a bikini."

"Shows how stupid you are." I shot back calmly, smacking the invitation out of

her hand and onto the floor.

"Me? Stupid?" She asked laughing he high pitched annoying laugh, "You're the

one who loves 'Edward Cullen'." She said stupidly putting air quotes around his name.

"Yup, I do. He is amazing and can do anything."

_Why am I lowering myself to argue with this prick? _I asked myself.

"I do something Edward Cullen could never do every day." She said smugly.

I was silent.

"I _exist_." She said smugly.

"I know it's a shame isn't it?" I said standing up as the bell rang.

"Whoop." Mike cat called from across the room.

"Shut the hell up Mike or I'll give ya' something to 'whoop' about." I snapped.

"Whoa, Emo's do have tempers." Jessica said smugly, standing behind Tatiana.

Jessica was like her mini clone. Stupid, preppy, beautiful in an artificial way, non

virgin, and probably had like six surgeries or so that year alone.

"Do they?" I asked.

I really hated being labeled because I wore black and red, dark makeup, and

listened to different music.

"Obviously." Jessica said after taking a minute to work out what I'd said.

"Yeah okay, later." I said walking out of the classroom.

"I exist Bella! E-X-S-I-S-T!" Tatiana called one more time.

"One, it's still a shame you do, two, that's not how you spell exist."

"Is too!"

"Okay, why don't you spell check that at home on daddy's computer?"

"I will."

"Good for you." I said ending the conversation and walking away.


	2. Lunch and The Principal

**I own Stacy, Principal Olaf, and Tatiana but not twilight =( thanks to Twiligher-36 for reviewing!**

2-Lunch and The Principal

BPOV

"Whoop, whoop!" Mike called again at lunch.

I whirled around, stuck my middle finger and returned to my pizza.

"Oh, Emo's gotta tempa'!" Mike called.

His dorkey friends laughed.

"Mike, if you and your dumb ass friends don't shut the hell up I will tell you and

then use you as an example of where to shove that straw." I snarled.

He rolled his eyes and gave a nervous laugh but I could tell I'd scared him.

"Oh Beeelllaaa." Stacy, one of Tatiana's minions called.

I ignored her.

"Beeelllaaa." She called again.

"What Spacy?" I asked.

Yep, I had nicknames for all of them; Stacy had a tendency to space out a lot.

Jessica was Jurassica, like Jurassic park, not that she was scary but she was a stupid and

ugly as the dinosaurs. And last and certainly least Tatiana was Bratiana. The name says it

all and if you don't understand you're as dumb as Mike.

"Tat wants to know if you're coming to her school-pool party!"

"Tell Bratiana I would hate to go so I'm not afraid I'll have to pass."

Stacy gave this completely confused look and I sighed and just said;

"No."

"Okie dokey!" She said walking away.

"Tard." I muttered.

After lunch I jogged to my next class so I could finish my homework.

I jogged through the door and tripped. Weird. I never trip.

"Haha. Looser." Tyler Crowley laughed.

I stood and brushed myself off.

"Look crow-boy get lost before I knock you out and you wake up five hundred

miles away from here under water." I threatened.

"You couldn't knock me-" Before he was done I had punched him in the jaw.

"Ow! Ma Ja! Oo oke it!"

"Good to know." I said taking my seat.

He ran from the room while I snickered.

"Bella, what was that about?" Mr. Long asked walking into the room.

"Tyler fell and hit his jaw on the floor." I lied with a perfectly straight face.

"Oh, is he okay?"

Weren't teachers supposed to be smart?

"I don't know I'm not a nurse."

"Oh, well. The Principal would like to see you."

"But I-"

"Now."

"Fine, fine, I'm going."

I didn't remember doing anything _that_ bad. I cursed but everyone did that. I

punched Tyler but no one could have figured that out yet. I dissed Bratiana but everyone

should have applauded me for that.

"Mister Olaf?" I asked walking into the principal's office.

"A zee girl has come Autha." Our German principal said to someone.

My mouth dropped open as I looked at the man before me.


	3. Buddies

3-Buddies

EPOV

"Ah zee girl has come Autha." My new German principal said to someone

walking in the room.

I gasped as the scent hit my mouth. Beautiful. Floral. Painful. It took all my will

power not to attack.

_Just do it!_ My inner monster urged me

_No!_ I growled as I stopped breathing.

She gaped at me for a moment but instantly regained her composure.

"Ah, Beela. Tank oo for coming."

"Yeah, whatever can we get on with this?" She snapped.

"Beela, tis is Autha." He said.

"Arthur." I corrected him, using up a tiny bit of my air supply.

I _hated_ this name. Ever since that book had come out…_Twilight_ we had to change

our name. I was stuck with Arthur after we drew names out of a hat, curtsey of my

wonderful brother Emmett, or rather Jonathan. Curtsey of me. Alice had become Mary,

Jasper, Zeke. Rosalie had become Ashley and Carlisle had become Nathaniel, again

curtsey of Emmett. The best name Esme had gotten, she had become Maria.

"Bella." The girl corrected.

I of course had already picked the correct pronunciation of the name from Olaf.

_Coincidence that I should meet a girl named Bella, just like the book. _I thought.

"Yees, yees, Beela, will oo take tis new studant and shew im around de school?"

He asked her.

"Wait I'll be stuck with him all day?" She gasped.

_Shit!_ W_ell, on one hand he's hot and looks painfully similar to Edward _

_Cullen…but I don't want to be stuck with some babbling nerd name Arthur! _She

pondered.

_Well Stephenie Meyer, you loose two points. One for personality and another for _

_my mind-reading abilities_. I thought

"Of cus you vill be given extra credit for tis deed." Olaf continued.

_YES! That's what I need if I fail this homework I'll need all the extra help I can _

_get! _She thought

"Yeah, fine." She said coolly.

I had to hand it to her she was very good at hiding her emotions.

"Thank you." I said cordially, dang it more air used up, shut your trap Edward!

"Whatever, just stay quiet and follow me." She said twirling around and walking

away.

_How pleasant she is, well at least now I have an excuse not to talk._ I thought to

myself.

The rest of the day was boring, school material I already knew, Bella giving me

the silent treatment and everyone staring at me. Untill they learned my name. Then I was

written off as a joke. Funny how stupid people could be. That a name could determine

your social status.

At home I talked to Alice, turned out every new student had to have a 'buddy'.

Alice got stuck with Tatiana, a jerk as I had picked up from Bella's not-so-nice

thoughts about her. Emmett with a cute girl name Angela, much to Rosalie's displeasure,

but Angela was kind and caring and had a boyfriend, much to Rosalie's pleasure. Rosalie

however was stuck with girl close to her heart, Stacy, Tatiana's 'friend'. A shallow,

artificially beautiful girl. Jasper was stuck with Tatiana's other 'friend' Jessica who was

as nasty as Tatiana and stupider then Stacy.

"Who'd you get Edward?" Alice asked. "I didn't get a chance to look yet."

"An Emo girl name….Bella."

Everyone gasped.


	4. I Can Take Care Of Myself!

4-I Can Take Care Of Myself!

BPOV

"Hello." I said as Arthur walked up to me.

He nodded.

_Okay, quiet much? _

He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's you're next class?"

"Homeroom. Mr. Kai."

I was speechless.

"Same."

He raised his eyebrows. I turned around and walked away.

"Nice outfit Beeelllaaa." Bratiana called from her seat next to the other new kid,

Mary, there were about five including her and Arthur.

I looked at my outfit. Black jeans, white, ripped tee-shirt, Ed hardy converse. I

glared at her.

"So is yours I see you're going for that…'slutty' image." I replied.

She looked down at her super short skirt, tight, 'v' necked tank top and flip flops.

"No, I just have the body." She snapped.

"Yeah, that's what you think." I replied.

Every boy in the freaking class was staring at her ass! Well, Arthur and another

new kid Zeke weren't, Zeke was staring at Mary…weird I thought they were related.

Arthur's eyes were furious as he…growled? He was _growling_ at Bratiana? That was a

new one.

"Look _Tatiana_." He snapped. "I don't know how low you're IQ is exactly but

Bella is right. You are a slut. Your body looks retarded with that much skin showing and

Bella's outfit is fine." He snapped.

My eyes grew big with absolute horror.

He turned back to me smiling but changed his expression instantly.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"You…why…what….you!" I stuttered.

"Yea Bella, now cry big bloody tears of death!" Jessica sneered from her seat next

to Zeke, Mary and Arthur's brother.

_Mary, Arthur, Zeke, Jonathan and Ashley. They were all new and they were all _

_related. _I remembered.

My expression hardened and I glared at her before shifting my fury to Arthur.

"I…can…fight…my…own…battles." I hissed.

"I...I was just-"

"If you were trying to help-you didn't!" I growled, sitting down.

He sat next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He murmured.

I stared straight ahead as my eyes blurred.

"Bella, please. Don't cry, not in front of that bitch." He pleaded.

_Why do you care about me or my rep? _I thought.

"Because I admire you." He replied.

"You don't even- Wait HOW THE HELL DID U-"

"Not here." He said covering my mouth with his hand.

"Later." I said.

"Fine."

_I will interrogate you. _

"We'll see." He whispered as Mr. Kai walked in.

**A/N-PLZ REVIEW! I need to know if I should continue this or not!**


	5. Talking

5-Talking

EPOV

After class Bella dragged me outside and pushed me onto a chair.

"What was that?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't you dare give me any BS Arthur!" she snarled.

"What the fact I said her IQ was low?"

_Well that was funny being she spelt 'exist' E-X-S-I-S-T…DANG IT Focus Bella!_

She groaned.

"She spelt exist-"

"HA! You can read my mind!"

Damn it.

"Um."

"Please don't lie." She said suddenly looking exhausted.

"Yes, I can."

_What the hell?! _Emmett screamed at me.

"And is your name really Arthur?"

"Um-"

"ARTHUR COHAN! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" 'Ashley' snarled

walking across the yard with 'Jonathan' behind her.

"This will sound so corny but…I know what and who you are." She whispered.

"Then say it. Out loud." I smirked.

"Vampire. You are Edward Cullen." She gasped.

"Oh, right. I'm a vampire from a fictional series." I snorted.

"You…your not?"

"No are you retarded?"

"But…you...I…"

"Bella, you may have the same name but this is reality." I muttered walking away.

I heard a painful gasp.

_Don't cry Bella. Don't show him weakness. Don't show him how much that hurt. _

She thought.

"Sorry for thinking you might be a cool, nice guy!" She snarled walking in the

opposite direction.

I scowled at my siblings and ran home, my heart breaking in half.

_How could I have hurt her? How could I have done something so stupid? She _

_would never forgive me. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I growled at myself as sobs ripped free of

my chest.

"Dude, just because someone wrote it doesn't mean it's going to happen."

Emmett tried to console me.

"Not helping." Jasper hissed.

"Well, Edward she's nothing like that 'Bella' anyway. And that clothing! When I

first saw her all I thought was 'Good God what is that thing!'" Alice told me throwing

her hands in the air.

"I know, I heard you." I growled.

"Edward, think carefully, then if you want we can discuss bringing her into the

family." Carlisle and Esme told me.

"Yeah, I'm going hunting." I said.

"Want me to-"

"No I need to think Emmett."

"Kay, hey Rosie!"

And I left.


	6. Whatever

6-Whatever

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and decided, what the hell? I might as well give the

kids something to laugh about. I grabbed a plain white tee-shirt and red fabric paint.

"Whatcha doing Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing."

I painted big letters onto the shirt, slipped in on, a black sweatshirt over it, dark

wash jeans and ran outside.

When I got to school I took of my sweatshirt.

"HEY LOOK! EMO GIRL'S EMBRACING HER PERSONALITY!" Mike

shouted.

Everyone started hysterically laughing but I ignored them.

"Bella, Bella, why would you do that?" Arthur asked me.

"None of your shit!" I growled.

"But why would you wear a shirt that says, 'Don't call me Emo or I'll cry big

bloody tears of death and die and it will be all your fault'?" He moaned.

"Again, none of your sh-beeswax." I growled as a teacher walked by.

"Is this because you're mad at what I said?" he asked.

"What part of 'none of your shit' don't you get?" I growled, stalking of to

homeroom.

He darted in front of me and walked directly in front of me.

"What the hell?" I snarled, trying to dodge him.

He moved perfectly in step with me.

"Either put your sweatshirt back on or this is how we will walk around for the rest

of the day." He murmured.

"EDWARD!" I hissed.

"What did you call me?" He asked turning around.

"A-Arthur. I said Arthur." I stammered.

"No, you called me Edward." He accused.

"So?" I muttered looking at the floor.

"Bella, I'm not a vampire." He moaned.

I looked up and took a step that brought us face to face.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Then you'll have no problem if I cut myself?" I asked reaching for my

pocketknife.

"You aren't suicidal." He said.

"No, but one cut won't hurt. It will smoke you out if you are. If your not, sorry for

pissing you off." I shrugged, moving the blade to my wrist.

His eyes were wide.

"I'm watching you, if you run away faster then anything. If you attack me-"

"Please." His voice was a whisper. "Please don't. I can't hurt you."

"Then tell me the truth!"

He was silent.

"That's hurting me more." I hissed, touching the blade against my wrist.

"Bella!" He growled.

"On the count of three I will do it." I threatened. "One, two-"

And he snatched the blade out of my hand, his hand moving faster then I could

follow.

"Okay, you win. I am a vampire and my name is Edward Cullen. Are you

happy?"


	7. Exposed

7-Exposed

EPOV

_What is it with this girl? Why can't she just accept what I tell her? God! _I

thought as Bella brought the blade closer to her wrist.

I snatched it out of her hand.

_I'm going to regret this._ I thought.

She looked at me smugly.

"Okay, you win. I am a vampire and my name is Edward Cullen. Are you

happy?" I asked.

"Yes! Why couldn't you just say that?" She asked.

"Because…I'm a vampire…." I said slowly.

"So what? I'm against discrimination!" She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm slap happy and hungry." She said.

"Let's get you something to eat." I said pulling her towards the cafeteria.

"So can you really read minds?" She asked.

"Mhm."

"And Mary is Alice?"

"Mhm."

"Can she see the future?"

"Mhm."

"Are you incapable of any other words?"

"Mhm."

She stopped talking.

"Look Bella, I can't…you can't…please..."

"I won't tell." She said softly.

"Thank you."

I threw her a bagel and disappeared.

"Where are you going?"

"It's going to be sunny today!" I called back.

"Right, skin. But why did you come?"

"To see you." I said walking out the door.


	8. I Knew It!

8-I Knew It!

BPOV

He…wanted to see me? Wow. Edward. Cullen.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"WHAT?!" He asked standing next to me.

"Hu? How'd you get here?" I gasped.

"I'm fast."

"Why are you here?"

"You screamed, are you okay?" He asked again.

"Oh, um yes. Sorry." I mumbled.

"Okay."

"Wait." I called.

"What?" I stepped up so I was eye level with him and gently kissed his lips.

"What…was that?" He gasped.

"You're the mind reader." I shrugged.

"But…you…"

"Go hunt before someone sees you in the sun." I told him.

"Kay." He muttered taking off.

I stood there for about five minutes.

"I…just….kissed….a vampire…whos name…is Edward Cullen." I breathed

unevenly.

"Yo! Beeelllaaa." Called Jessica.

"What Jurassica?" I spat.

"Homeroom?"

"What about it?"

"You're late."

I sighed.

"Did it occur to you that if I'm late, you're with me and we have the class

together that your late too?"

"Shit!" She gasped taking off.

Sighing, I followed.

**A/N-plzplzplz review!!I 3 my reviewers!!**


	9. Hunting

9-Hunting  
EPOV

Well after Bella screamed I obviously ran back…..just to make sure she was

alright, not that I really cared. She kissed me and then told me to leave. Girls.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed, chasing me.

"What's wrong Alice?" I groaned, realizing I would have to postpone attacking

the deer I saw standing not even six hundred yards away.

"Okay, _why_ did I just get a vision of you making out with Bella? In her room? I

thought you didn't like her! She's not even nice! She doesn't say hi to me and I can't see

us becoming friends! And what if you loose control? That could expose us all!" She spit

out fast, even for vampire speed.

"Okay, _she_ kissed _me_ and it was in the cafeteria. It wasn't a make out! And I

never said I didn't like her and you don't know her, how could you tell if she was nice? I

won't loose control because I'm not doing anything with her." I told her, eyeing my deer

again.

"But Eeddwwaarrdd," Alice moaned.

"Alice, I am thirsty." I growled.

"I don't care! I mean even the way she dressed! It's like….ugh I don't know

gothic punkish! How gross!" Alice shuddered.

"Alice! Enough!" I roared.

She didn't even flinch. Stupid defiant pixy. She growled at me and twirled

around, taking off.

I sighed and focused on my deer again, feeling strangely empty.

Then I realized I _wanted_ to be with Bella. Her sweet smell, her fierce attitude, her

sparkling brown eyes, her adorable little body, her lustrous hair…

"EDDIE!" Emmett bellowed.

I looked down and realized the deer was dry and crumpled, crushed by my

strength. For a moment I pictured Bella, fragile little Belle. Crushed. I shuddered and

turned my attention back to my brother.

"What?"

"Hi."

I sighed.

"Hello Emmett.

"Watcha doing?"

"Watching Elmo." I said sarcastically.

"Well, sarcasm problems Eddie?" He laughed.

"Don't call me Eddie." I groaned.

"Fine, fine. So, you are going to….start dating that…Bella?" He asked, trying to keep

disdain out of his voice.

"I might."

"Well, uh…if you do…could you tell us before hand?" He asked, staring at the

ground.

I checked his mind and he was playing…some kind of music.

_One world, one love, one all,  
_

_We're a circle together,_

_One world, one love, one all,_

_Now and forever._

"Emmett! What on earth are you blocking me out with??" I gasped in disgust to

the bad music, not to mention Emmett's off tune thinking.

"Um….the cheetah girls." He muttered under his breathe.

"Why would you….No actually I don't even want to know." I said shuddering at

what could have led him to that.

"Well, just warn us before you bring that little….unfriendly girl into our family

okay?" He asked, strangely serious, for Emmett anyway.

"Whatever." I said taking slight offence to his term used for Bella.

"Later." He said taking off. "ROSIE! BABY! Come here!" He called as he

sprinted away.

I gagged mentally at what I'm sure they'd be doing and turned back to the scent

of another deer approaching.

**A/N-hey guys sorry I haven't updated! I won't give you excuses but here's the next **

**chapt. Hope you like…you can tell me wink wink. Review button….yeah hit it. Okay **

**so anyway I'm going a little dry with this story so any ideas would be welcomed. If **

**not…it might be a few weeks before the next chapter.**


	10. Alice's Vision

10-Alice's Vision  
EPOV

After I was done hunting it was dark. I ran back to school and followed Bella's

scent to her house. I know, I know, but Stephenie said I liked watching her sleep so I

might as well try it.

She was sitting at her computer, typing.

I sat down in a tree half a mile away from her house and settled down to watch.

She was typing something. Her fingers flew across the keys, typing each word

with surprising accuracy.

She paused and bit her fingernail, staring at the screen.

_Damn it! How many words can you say about why it's wrong for people to be _

_labeled? _She thought with frustration.

I heard a song start playing and her face lit up. She stood and shimmied her hips

with her arms above her head in a little dance move before she grabbed the phone.

_Man, I love that song!_ She thought as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her musical voice that in my opinion could entrance anyone asked as

she flipped the phone open.

"Oh, not cutting your wrist Emo?" Asked a high pitched annoying voice.

Bella growled and snapped the phone shut with a muttered curse word. A tear

leaked out of the side of her eye and she wiped it away angrily. Against my will I jumped

over to her window and tapped on it lightly.

She spun around and her heart sped up….her delicious heart pumping that

delicious floral blood…

_Stop it Edward!_ I growled at myself.

I waved at her, forcing a smile to my face. She waved back, raising an eyebrow. I

tapped the window lightly again.

She walked over hesitantly and opened it.

"Hey," I said grinning.

"Hi," She murmured.

_Oh, please, please _don't_ let me cry in front of him!_

I smiled again. She looked up at me, eyes full of tears.

"You know it's your own fault, you at that stupid damn shirt of yours." I teased

lightly.

She flinched and I cursed myself, like I needed any help, we _were_ damned.

"I'm sorry, that was mean." I said gently as a tear escaped her eyes.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking," I murmured gently as another tear

leaked out.

"The bitches." She growled.

_Tatiana and Jessica._

"Oh," I said, anger boiling up inside me, who were they to make my Bella cry.

She bit her lip hesitantly.

"Wanna sit?" She asked.

"Sure." I said sitting on the bed and pulling her down next to me.

"So….your a vampire." She said.

"No, actually I'm a dinosaur in disguise." I smiled.

She laughed a little and leaned into me with a sigh. My eyes widened and I

paused my breathing.

She pulled away immediately and looked at me though big brown eyes, blushing

deliciously.

"Um, sorry." She said rubbing her neck.

"It's okay," I said.

"You…better go before Dad catches you in here." She said slowly.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

"Sure," She said then, without any warning pushed herself up to me and leaned in

closely.

"Is this okay?" She breathed.

_Yes, yes, YES! Kiss me woman! I love you dam it! _I thought, in reality I just

nodded silently, moving my arm so it secured her waist against mine.

She leaned in and skipped the gently kissing; she went right into full make-out

mode. I felt a slight tug and she grabbed my hair, pulling herself impossibly close to me. I

could smell the blood in her neck and lips, pulsing, moist…No. I had to resist.

"Bella," I mumbled.

She was too caught up in it though, I'd not seen her let her guard down this far

before.

I pushed her away gently and she stared up at me, gasping.

"Humans have to breathe." I teased though worry and anxiety was coursing

through my mind.

"Oh, right, oxygen, pesky little thing isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, well, goodnight." I said heading to the window.

"Wait….can't you…can't you stay?" She mumbled, looking at the comforter.

"I…I could." I murmured.

"Will you?"

I nodded and went to sit by her on the bed. Right before I sat down I thought of a

quote from the dreaded book.

_I'm betting on Alice_


	11. Plans

**A/N- Yeah, this chapter is for ****Kenai52503**** and****Twilighter-36** **for reviewing and making my day! Love u guys!**

11-Plans  
BPOV

I lay on Edward's lap all night, man, it was great having a pillow that didn't keep

shifting, and eventually I fell asleep. The next day I woke up by looking into his light

amber eyes.

"Hey," He said smiling.

"Hello," I whispered groggily.

"Bella, sweetie, you awake?" A female voice called.

"Yeah mom!" I shouted back.

I know what you're thinking, 'In Twilight Bella's parents were divorced! That's

not her real mom is it?' Well, yeah it is. My parents never split. This is real life people!

Real life….with vampires….

"So, ready for school?" He asked.

"Sure…Arthur." I chuckled.

He grimaced playfully and then slid me off his lap gently. He walked over to my

closet and opened it.

"Gosh woman, are you Emo? This is all black!" He exclaimed.

"No! I just like black clothes." I protested angrily.

"Okay, okay." He said soothingly. "Just curious."

_Why, I thought you could read my mind _I thought.

"I can." He said and I jumped a little, having someone answer to my thoughts was

going to be weird.

"Well, today is Saturday." He said.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, would you like to come meet my family formerly, then we can go out to

dinner." He said, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Um, okay, cool. Is Alice really obsessed with fashion? Is Emmett really like a

big teddy bear? Is Rosalie really conceded? Is-" He cut me off my placing his icy cold

finger tips on my lips.

"You talk way to much." He smiled down at me.

I jerked my head away.

"So what?" I muttered, walking over to the closet to grab my favorite black tee

shirt.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll meet you outside." He said, jumping out the window.

_Weird_ I thought

"I heard that!" he called.

"Deal with it!" I laughed. I got dressed and yelled to my parents, "I'm going out,

see you later!"

"Kay, bye sweety! Be back by eight!" They called from the living room.

"Kay, love you."

"Love you too!"

I ran out the door and into Edward's –EEPP- waiting arms as he carried me to his

house, yeah they are super fast and super strong.


	12. The Family's Thoughts

**A/N- Sorry about the mix up when Edward said, "Ready for school?" That was supposed to come out. =) Sorry! It is Saturday for the record. **

12-The Family's Thoughts

EPOV

When we got to my house, I could hear everyone's thoughts freeze as they smelt

Bella. I probably should have warned them. I paused for a millisecond to listen.

_Right, right, right….shoot! HAHA Got the suck-What. Is. That. Gosh, Edward _

_brought the Bella thing home. _Emmett though as he put down his video game controller.

_Why won't my hair stay up? Gosh sometimes it's so-What is that? A human?? _

_Why are they….Edward. _Rosalie thought

_Edward. If you expect me to be all sisterly, you are in for a surprise. _Alice

thought angrily.

_So, maybe I could get a job at a restaurant so I can cook-Is that a human smell? _

_Oh, Edward that Bella girl. I can't wait to meet her. _Thank goodness Esme was always

kind.

_Edward…I'm going to go. _Jasper thought as he flew out the back window.

A series of curses came from Alice to me but I tried to block it out.

_Let's see, __Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis means a lung disease _

_caused by the inhalation of very fine silica dust, causing inflammation in the lungs…Oh _

_Edward, you couldn't have told us before hand? I'll try and get to Alice…_Carlisle's

complete understanding made me flinch with guilt.

_What if they don't like me? What if I do something wrong, whats the right way to _

_act around vampires? Gosh, I've never been so insecure. _Bella worried as we walked to

the house.

Her thoughts made me even angrier with Alice's hostility. I hugged her gently and

whispered, "You'll be fine. I promise."

She jumped a little then smiled and whispered, "I'm still not used to that."

I smiled down at her and led her into the house where my, not-so-welcoming

family was waiting.

**A/N- I know, I know a filler chapter BUT if you hit that little button there, The next one comes up sooner! So plz leave reviews! Oh and the word Carlisle is thinking of, yeah it's real LOL and that's what it means! =)**


	13. Meeting the family

**THIS IS FOR ALICETURTLE AND WEIRDSTAR007 Luv ya guys! **

13-Meeting the family  
EPOV

We walked into the house. I was dreading this more then the previous night.

"Edward, are you sure they'll like me?" Bella whispered, making my cold heart

melt.

"Who couldn't Bella?" I asked.

"Hi Alice!" Bella said, pushing enthusiasm.

"Good afternoon Bella." Alice growled through gritted teeth.

Bella shrank into my side quivering. I hugged her gently and glared at my sister

with a look that said, 'What the hell?'

Alice stood and walked over to us. This was really bad. Alice always skipped

unless she was totally pissed.

"Um…" Bella murmured.

"Hey-lo Bella," Emmett said walking up with a broad grin and hand held up for a

high five but I could see the cunning in his eyes.

He was testing her to make sure she was fun.

With a glance at me Bella smiled at him and smacked his hand.

"Hey Emmett," She said with a grin.

"Thanks," I whispered.

He shrugged, gave Bella a one-armed hug and walked over to the couch.

"Here Bella, stay with Emmett and meet Mom and Dad, I'll be right back." I said

grabbing Alice and dragging her away.

"WHAT THE-" Alice yelped.

"Alice? Why can't you just be nice to her?" I growled.

"She started it!" Alice growled back.

"What?" I asked completely taken aback.

"Well….it's stupid." Alice muttered, looking away.

"Tell me." I insisted, my older brother instinct taking over.

"Well, we just started school and I waved to her in the hallway and she just glared

at me and ignored me!" Alice whined.

"How did you not see it?" I asked.

"Edward I can only see what people will do when they make the decisions. She

didn't know I was going to wave so she didn't have a decision." Alice re-explained.

"Are you friken serious?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Alice! She was probably…." I trailed off. I didn't know what she was doing.

"Why don't we ask her?"

Alice nodded and followed me out. Bella was sitting on the couch, surrounded by

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose and looked really comfortable.

"Bella, may I speak with you please?" I said.

"Of course." She said standing up.

"See ya sis," Emmett called.

"Bye Bella," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Goodbye," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

I led her out of the room and sat her down next to Alice.

"Bella. Remember the time I waved to you in school and you ignored me and

glared?" Alice snapped right to the point. "Why?"

Bella blinked a few times in surprise, her thoughts jumbled.

"I…I…I though you were just going to make fun of me." She stammered.

Now Alice blinked.

"You….you would have waved back?"

"Of course I would have Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

"Well….Oh." Alice said.

"Is that why you hated me?" Bella asked softly.

"I..I was just hurt." She said.

"Alice," Bella smiled, hugging her.

I watched, smirking.

"Say not a word." Alice growled to me.

**Next you find out Bella's reaction and how she met everyone while Edward was with Alice!**


	14. His Family

14-His Family

BPOV

Oh GOD I was so nervous. How do you prepare to meet a family of vampires?

You can't. We walked into the house.

"Edward, are you sure they'll like me?" I whispered, detesting the fact my voice

shook with nerves

"Who couldn't Bella?" He returned.

"Hi Alice!" I said, pushing enthusiasm, Alice didn't seem too sisterly.

"Good afternoon Bella." She growled through gritted teeth.

_Who the hell she think she is?_ I thought then, _What if that's how they'll all react? _

_What if they all hate me?_

I shrank into Edward, quivering. He hugged me gently and I couldn't see his

expression as he looked at Alice.

Alice stood and walked over to us. Walked? Wasn't Alice always supposed to

skip? Maybe Stephenie had gotten more then a few things wrong.

"Um…" I murmured, what was I supposed to say now?

"Hey-lo Bella," Emmett said walking up with a broad grin and hand held up for a

high five but I didn't miss the deceiving look. If Stephenie had gotten this much right

maybe it was because he wanted me to be fun loving? I didn't really seem that way at

school….

With a glance to Edward I reached up and hit his hand, smiling.

"Hey Emmett,"

He shrugged for some reason and gave me a one-armed hug and walked over to

the couch.

"Here Bella, stay with Emmett and meet Mom and Dad, I'll be right back."

Edward said grabbing Alice and dragging her away in a blur.

"Bell, this is Carlisle and Esme." Emmett said pulling me onto his lap and

bouncing me like a five year old. Testing me again.

I went along with it untill an amazing hot vampire with blond hair walked in,

followed by a caramel haired beauty.

"Hello," I said, rising and reaching out to shake their hands.

"Hello, nice to meet you." They said at the same time.

"Bella? Hi. I'm Rosalie." A tall, blond haired beauty said, suddenly standing next

to me.

There was a whoosh of air and Emmett was behind her.

"Hello," I said, apparently it was just Alice? Maybe Stephenie mixed up Alice

and Rose's personalitly.

"So, are you a bitch in real life like you seem at school or is there a guy who made

you that way?" Rosalie asked me.

"Rosealie!" Carlisle hissed, "That's not polite!"

"It's fine, really, no Rose, there is a reason I'm like that at school. I'm not really

like that though. But I am tough as they come. I'm tough but not a bitch." I concluded.

"Well, tell us why." She insisted.

"I….I really rather not I'm sorry it's…hard." I whispered the last part softly.

"oh, okay sorry." She said.

Damn vampire hearing.

"Bella, may I speak with you please?" Edward said walking into the room with

another whoosh of air.

"Of course." I said standing up.

"See ya sis," Emmett called.

"Bye Bella," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Goodbye," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

I smiled at them all and followed Edward out of the room and sat down next to

Alice.

"Bella. Remember the time I waved to you in school and you ignored me and

glared?" Alice snapped right to the point. "Why?"

I blinked a few times in surprise.

_What is she…Oh, when she first came….was that her? But I thought…no it _

_was…that was only because…  
_

"I…I…I though you were just going to make fun of me." I stammered.

Now Alice blinked.

"You….you would have waved back?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course I would have Alice!" I assured her; if I had known who she was of

course I would have.

"Well….Oh." Alice said.

"Is that why you hated me?" I asked softly.

"I..I was just hurt." She said, looking alarmed.

"Alice," I smiled, hugging her.

_How could a amazingly smart vampire be hurt by me? Or fooled?_

"Not a word," Alice hissed.

_What?_

She was glaring at Edward, who was smirking.

IF I GET 5 REVIEWS ILL PUT IN BELLAS STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE HER A TOUGH GIRL 'EMO'


	15. So Sorry!

Hey guys,

So sorry but I have NO ideas for this story =(. If anyone wants to take it they can, otherwise its going down the drain. Im so sorry to people who liked it and I HATE doing it I just have nothing for it. Thanks for reading and staying with me this long.

Love, Sam


End file.
